As optical communication industry develops, demand for SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggables) products is increasing. An SFP-155E transceiver is commonly used in the prior art, which completely satisfies the MSA (MultiSource Agreement) protocol of the SFP industrial standards. The main field of application covers SDH (Synchronous Digital Hierarchy) add-drop multiplexer, optical edge device, MSPP (modular software programmable processor) and switching system.
However, in the prior art, this type of module generally adopts “male mold” tube housing structure. Due to limited inner space in the tube housing, the internal chip is under stress after mounting. Moreover, the structure is complex and inconvenient for assembly and detachment.